The proposed renovation of the former John A. Andrew Hospital (JAAH) will provide TU a joint facility to help fulfill critical requirements of its 2005 Strategic Plan. Specifically, this renovation will house, for the first time, the entire TU NCBRHC. The NCBRHC will occupy over 40,000 sq. ft. of space in the 1970 Building of the former hospital complex. It will be removed from a remote location in rented residential housing to occupy a prominent position as "anchor" for the former hospital complex. The complex will be home for a number of TU functions, including the Museum and Archives and Allied Health. The construction, when completed, will provide administrative office space for the Center staff, office space for the Center faculty and a number of training rooms, all of which will be well made suitable for use of technology in group research and training. In addition to the faculty of the NCBRHC, there will also be members of the Liberal Arts Faculty. They will be collectively and individually involved directly in behavioral research, serving as subject matter experts in their respective disciplines and conduct research training. This renovation will also locate the NCBRHC in close proximity to the TU's Museum and Archives, which will be very beneficial to investigators, focus groups, visiting scholars and other guests and customers of the NCBRHC.